The purpose of these studies is 1) to complete purification of lysyl hydroxylase to homogeneity and study its physical and kinetic properties, 2) to study lysyl hydroxylase synthesis by normal fibroblastic cells and those obtained from patients who have a "connective tissue" disease (Ehler-Danlos syndrome), 3) to study the stage in collagen synthesis at which lysyl residues are hydroxylated, 4) to study the possible synthesis of lysyl hydroxylase in a precursor form and its activation to an active enzyme.